To study biological effects of asbestos. The objectives of this research are to elucidate the effects of asbestos on tissues, especially epithelial tissue, and to elucidate what mechanisms are operative in the causation, by asbestos, of lung cancer, mesothelioma, colon, and rectal cancer.